(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing a food product having a dough for enveloping a food material such as preliminarily cooked food material.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently there is a sign of fashion that fast food shops supply or serve snack food products prepared by filling an ingredient such as cooked gratin, doria, pilaf, meat sauce, cream croquette or the like into an edible container.
Alternately frozen food products are produced by filling an ingredient such as preliminarily cooked gratin, doria, pilaf, meat sauce, cream croquette or the like into an edible container, followed by freezing. Since these frozen food products can be eaten easily after simply heated or oil-fried, its future development has been expected.
As a dough for edible containers used for snack food products or frozen food products in fast food shops, there have been conventionally used those prepared by kneading wheat flour or starch or the mixture thereof together with oils and fats.
However, the above mentioned conventional dough for edible containers has the following drawback.
(a) Since it is hard to extend, forming a thin layer is impossible. Further it is susceptible to cracking at a part where a food content (ingredient) is filled.
(b) An edible container obtained by baking the dough is fragile and infusible in mouth.
(c) When a frozen food product is obtained by filling a food content (ingredient) into the dough or into an edible container prepared therefrom and thereafter freezing, a successive treatment of freezing, thawing (defrosting) and reheating makes the edible container fragile and the taste and crispiness (crispy texture) thereof worse.
Accordingly a main object of the present invention is to provide a novel dough for edible containers which eliminates all of the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional dough for edible containers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.